Nuestra historia después de
by FoxJung
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio ya no estudiante de Kaijo y ahora se encuentra preparándose para entrar a la universidad; por su lado, Kise Ryouta pasa sus días inmerso en el instituto, modelaje y sobretodo basketball. A pesar de que sus vidas se conducen hacia futuros distintos, sus voluntades no parecen querer separse, ¿podrán sus corazones poseer el mismo destino?
1. KISE RYOUTA I

**[KISE RYOUTA I]**

Habían pasado semanas, digo semanas porque fue menos de un mes, las prácticas del equipo de Kaijo se intensificaban – escuchar a Hayakawa con tanta efusividad es alentador – aun así tenía bastante tiempo para salir, el modelaje y las chicas por supuesto. Uno de aquellos días me puse a pensar, fríamente, en Kasamatsu-senpai… uhmmm… era difícil no saber que estaría haciendo, estudiando para sus exámenes de la universidad o jugando basketball en la cancha cercana a su casa.

¡Ah! Pero qué le pasará al senpai, no responde mis mensajes – suspiré con desgano – fiuu… los exámenes de universidad deben ser difíciles en verdad.

Pues sí, debe estar ocupado, ser bueno en matemáticas no le ayudará en todo – me respondió Nakamura.

En fin… quizás tengas razón.

Me despedí y fui caminando de vuelta a casa. Lo que faltaba de camino tuve a Kasamatsu-senpai paseando por mi cabeza, estuve a punto de pasar un semáforo en verde y todo por tenerlo flotando en mis pensamientos, empezaba a hartarme.

Entré a una librería a ojear en algunas revistas deportivas, revisando unas páginas mediáticas alcancé a escuchar mi nombre en algunos susurros, _chicas sin duda_ – supe de inmediato. La voz femenina era un suspiro en mi turbulento día, alcé la mirada en dirección a ellas sin el mínimo disimulo pero mi decepción fue rápida al no encontrar algo interesante, definitivamente aquella belleza rubia me había dejado demasiado impactado. Cerré las revistas y me dirigí a la sección de discos, igual que con las chicas mi suerte fue austera, excepto por un CD de un guitarrista extranjero, el nombre de ese artista me sonaba de algo, _de qué era…_ otra vez él.

 _Debería comprarlo y regalárselo_ , tenía el disco en mi mano derecha y lo examinaba con cuidado. A Kasamatsu-senpai le gustaba mucho coleccionar discos y hace poco me enteré que tocaba la guitarra, _debería comprarlo y regalárselo_ , seguí repitiendo en mi mente, pero era obvio que el senpai ya debía tener ese disco, era imposible que el capitán pasara por una tienda de discos sin llevarse algo, _maldición._

Disculpe – un tendero con mandil azul y lentes me interrumpió de pronto – ¿se llevará ese CD?

No lo sé aún – le respondí con frialdad – ¿hay algún problema si lo pienso un poco más?

No, claro que no, señor – se disculpó con un ademán de manos – pero trate de decidir rápido por favor, lleva media hora viendo ese CD y por alguna razón muchas señoritas han llenado esta zona de la tienda y… – se acercó más y bajó la voz – y empiezan a dar miedo.

Llegué a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, al voltear mi cabeza sobre la almohada veía por la ventana la luminosa noche de luna, la luz rebotaba en la bolsa que había traído, con un disco dentro. Las mujeres en la tarde habían sido un problema y hacía mucho tiempo que las mujeres no habían sido un problema para mí pero hoy fueron molestas, tuve que salir rápidamente de la tienda y tuve que comprar el disco para no quedar mal, en el fondo sabía que compraba el disco para regalárselo – ¿ _qué diablos te pasa Ryouta?_.

Llevé involuntariamente mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón, saqué el móvil y comencé a revisar los mensajes de line, terminé de responder los pendientes y me dirigí al chat de "Kasamatsu-senpai". El último mensaje lo había enviado yo he iba acompañado de un sticker de conejito festejando, él ni siquiera lo había leído; no sabía si debía escribirle de nuevo, me quedé pegado con la pantalla por un rato y me puse a jugar cambiando los nombres de contacto: "Kasamatsu Yukio", "Kasamatsu Captain", "Yukio-senpai", "Yukiocchi", y de la nada comenzaba a reír, fue cuando escuché mis propias carcajadas que me sentí como un imbécil. Al final, dejé el nombre como estaba al principio.

Luego de tomar una ducha y cenar, subí a mi habitación con grandes ganas de que ese día acabara. Cerré la persiana y apagué la lámpara, recostado bajo el cubrecama todo parecía volver a la paz. Dos horas más tarde seguía sin poder dormir, mis maldiciones a más de mil corderitos no habían terminado, me senté y cogí el celular, mandé el mensaje y boté el móvil por el piso, luego por fin pude dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, antes del despertador, fui a la cocina por unas tostadas y me puse el uniforme, alisté el maletín con los implementos para el entrenamiento matutino y cuando estuve a punto de salir definitivamente, levanté el móvil de la alfombra. Lo primero que había cruzado por mi cabeza aquella mañana se centraba en aquel mensaje, estuve a punto de verlo a penas me desperté, pero con la somnolencia encima no podría asimilar bien la respuesta de él, si es que había una respuesta, así que decidí dejarlo para el final. Cuando revisé el chat, mi piyomaru seguía como no leído por la tanto mi mensaje de "Podemos salir más tarde senpai!" seguía en el limbo.


	2. KISE RYOUTA II

**[KISE RYOUTA II]**

Pasaba la semana igual que todas las semanas, entrenamiento, escuela, entrenamiento, aquella sesión de fotos y escuela de nuevo. Ninguna nueva noticia.

Llegó el viernes cuando todos los del club hablaban en los cambiadores, últimamente me interesaba poco lo que decían o discutían, pero esta vez fue diferente, el nombre de Kasamatsu-senpai se coló por mis oídos. Me quedé estático con la puerta del locker abierta, alcancé a escuchar que ninguno de ellos tenía noticias del senpai hace tiempo y eso los tenía desconcertados, igual que a mí.

Salí sin despedirme. Escuché la voz de Nakamura que llamaba mi nombre a lo lejos, pero era demasiado tarde para contestarle, cruzaba la puerta del club cuando alcancé a oírlo.

Mis pies avanzaban a prisa, mi corazón latía intermitente, de pronto me puse a correr. Una gran incertidumbre me poseía, mi cuerpo temblaba y un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, mi mente permanecía nublada y cuando me di cuenta, Kasamatsu-senpai apareció como un fantasma frente a mí.

Y era eso precisamente, un fantasma, felizmente ese fantasma me había salvado de ser atropellado. Estaba agitado así que decidí descansar un poco en la acera, compré una bebida fría para refrescarme y luego me senté junto a la gente del paradero del autobús.

Pasé cerca de diez minutos pensando en por qué el senpai no se comunicaba con nadie, sin embargo mi preocupación era otra, _¿por qué no dejo de pensar en Kasamatsu-senpai?_ Continué caminando unas pocas cuadras y finalmente me paré en la puerta que fue mi destino. Cuando salí corriendo de la escuela, mi cuerpo se había movido solo y su propia memoria me había llevado a la puerta de los Kasamatsu.

Mi férrea convicción me había llevado hasta allí, pero mi decisión flaqueaba. Finalmente logré tocar el timbre principal y en menos de un minuto, la puerta se abrió.

¡Oh, Kise-kun bienvenido, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Eh si… buenas tardes… yo…

Me era imposible terminar la frase con tantos niños saliendo y cruzando debajo de mí, trataba de esquivarlo y mantener una conversación desente con la mamá de senpai pero el séquito de mini senpais no detenía su marcha.

Yo… sólo…

¡Ah, niños compórtense! – gritó la señora con una gran efusividad, levantando un puño furioso y con una mirada que ya conocía – _es obviamente la madre de senpai –_ pensé – lo siento, Kise-kun, visitas familiares – su cambio de tono y dulzura fue realmente sorprendente, era una profesional; me pregunté si senpai también podía tener etapas dulces – pero no te quedes ahí, pasa.

Gracias, no quisiera incomodar – imposté el rostro más cortes que pude para no parecer grosero al negarme a su gentil oferta, quizás a ella también le gustaba dar patadas y eso no quería saberlo – sólo pasaba por aquí de casualidad y quise venir a visitar a Kasamtsu-senpai.

Ya veo – al responder parecía un poco sorprendida – Yukio no te ha dicho nada, fue a un internado de su preparatoria, como los exámenes están cerca, creo que se quedaría a estudiar con unos amigos.

Entiendo, ¿sabe cuándo regresará?

¿Eh? pues se fue hoy y creo que se tomará todo el fin de semana – otro niño salió por el costado – ¡espero que estén todos listos! – volvió a gritar y cambió su tono de voz al dirigirse de nuevo a mí – Kise-kun quieres que le diga que lo buscaste, me parece que tu visita es por algo importante, tienes una cara de preocupación muy grande.

¿Yo? – pregunté con incredulidad.

No veo otro Kise-kun alto y rubio cerca – me sonrío.

Tienes razón – que patético – sólo dígale que no se olvide de Kaijo, tiene a todo el club de básquet preocupado – le devolví la sonrisa – veo que está ocupada, no le quito más su tiempo. Adiós.

Otra vez llegué deprimido a casa. Tumbado en mi cama igual que todos los días, revisé inútilmente el móvil, luego de verlo por un rato lo boté tan lejos como pude. No sabía qué hacer, removía mi cabello con las manos buscando alguna respuesta - _¿senpai en un internado de estudios? ¿senpai con otros compañeros?_ – de por sí era un desastre en Kaijo, cómo pudo hacer nuevos amigos y tan cercanos como para ir a un estúpido internado de estudios, además _¿todos eran hombres o también había alguna chica_?, senpai era malísimo con las mujeres no debía preocuparme por eso, pero qué tal los hombres… ¡por qué estoy preocupado en primer lugar! Suficiente, el tema de Kasamatsu-senpai era suficiente.

Prendí la pc porque el celular había muerto. Lo dejé cargar apagado, no quería estar tentado a ojearlo de vez en cuando así que decidí jugar algún RPG o videojuego online, uno en los que estaba registrado o quizás uno nuevo. Pasé una hora jugando pero no parecía divertido, me aburría más de lo normal y abandoné la partida, abrí una página de videos y empecé a ver clips musicales – _a senpai le gusta esta banda_ – volví a pensar en él. Otra vez pensaba en Kasamatsu-senpai, era acaso que… senpai empezaba a gustarme.

Imposible. Si senpai fuese una chica lo comprendería pero no lo era por ningún lado, a pesar de ser atlético, tenía músculos muy fuertes y sus piernas eran lo suficientemente gruesas para soportar todo un partido y patearme al final o principio de uno. Entonces – _¿cómo podría gustarme un hombre?_ – y como si fuese una señal divina, la pantalla empezó a contestar mi pregunta.

La canción que le gustaba a Kasamatsu-senpai había terminado y la que empezó a reproducirse, era una balada. La letra hablaba de una relación prohibida para la sociedad, aparecieron varias parejas homo en las imágenes, entre ellas una que involucraba a un hombre rubio con otro más bajo que él. El video empezó a subir de tono, y ambos protagonistas empezaron a besarse y desnudarse. Sentí mi rostro rojo y mi cabeza hirviendo, no pude evitar imaginarnos a senpai y a mí en esa situación, pausé el videoclip y cubrí mi rostro con las manos, por alguna razón estaba avergonzado. Felizmente nada sucedió allá abajo.

No podía detener a mi imaginación, si esto seguía así, alguien empezaría a emocionarse y por algunos momentos, pensé que no sería mala idea. Cuándo había aceptado el hecho de masturbarme imaginando a senpai, el tintineo de la puerta principal me detuvo.

Maldición, ¡les he dicho que no olviden sus llaves o que pongamos un maldito intercomunicador!– bajé las escaleras resignado. Me parecía raro que mis hermanas hayan regresado tan pronto cuando se suponía que pasarían su fin de semana fuera. El timbre volvió a sonar y empezaba a irritarme. Finalmente llegué al umbral, y furioso, abrí la puerta – ¡dejen de tocar así! Cuántas veces les he dicho que…

Io, Kise.

¿Kasamatsu-senpai?


	3. YUKIO KASAMATSU I

**Capítulo 03**

 **[YUKIO KASAMATSU I]**

\- Senpai! – Kise se abalanzó hacia mí y no pude evitar recibir su abrazo con una patada, en realidad no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero digamos que fue la fuerza de la costumbre – ¡por qué eres tan cruel!

\- ¿Eh? – no podía responderle lo que pensaba, era su senpai no tenía que pedirme tantas explicaciones – ¡oi! ¿Dejarás a tu senpai aquí afuera?

\- No claro que no, pasa por favor.

La casa de Kise lucía más ordenada que de costumbre, sus hermanas no estaban y quizás era la razón, se quedaría solo todo el fin de semana y eso era muy conveniente para mi situación, podría pasar el fin de semana en con Kise y me libraría de las preguntas incómodas de sus hermanas.

Subimos las gradas mientras él hablaba a cerca de pedir algo de comer para los dos, divagaba entre comer pizza o hamburguesas, yo sólo podía verle el rostro, ¿hace cuánto no lo he visto?; habían pasado varias semanas pero una extraña nostalgia me conmovía, lucía muy relajado de verme, pensé que tendría algo importante que decirme después de su acoso con tantos mensajes de Line, creí que estaría preocupado por no haberme comunicado con él, ¡este imbécil me mantuvo pensando en él todos los días para que ahora luzca normal!

\- ¡Senpai, qué demonios te pasa! – el grito de Kise me regresó a la realidad, lo vi tirado boca abajo en el piso de su habitación y eso había sido por culpa de una patada mía, sin darme cuenta lo había pateado (de nuevo) al pensar que era un imbécil, ¡Yukio contrólate!, lo siento Kise pero si me disculpo habré acapado con mi reputación.

Entre a su habitación omitiendo el hecho, ese lugar también lucía como siempre, vi su celular cargando en uno de los burós y comprendí por qué no había contestado mis llamadas en la tarde, y yo creyendo que lo había apagado porque estaba enojado conmigo, te das demasiada importancia hombre. Kise se hallaba de pie en la puerta, estirando sus brazos para relajar su espalda, no había vuelto a hablar así que el ambiente se tornó incómodo, tenía que romper el hielo, después de todo llegué a su casa sin avisarle y ya lo agredí dos veces, veo su computadora prendida, al parecer estaba viendo videoclips, era una buena forma de tener un tema de conversación, a veces coincidíamos en gustos musicales.

\- ¿Estabas viendo algo interesante? – me acerco a su escritorio para ojear en la pantalla – ¿qué música estabas escuchando?, creo no conocer esta – pego mi rostro un poco más a la pantalla para ver con claridad el título de la canción, de la nada, la mano de Kise cierra abruptamente la pantalla de la laptop.

\- ¡No creo que la conozcas Kasamatsu-senpai! – su grito me espantó un poco, lucía nervioso y luego empezó a reír como un tonto – no es música que te guste senpai, estoy seguro.

\- Si no quieres que vea tus conversaciones con alguna chica, sólo dímelo, no me des esa clase de sustos.

\- No es nada de eso senpai, por favor no lo confundas... te aseguro que no hablaba con nadie.

\- Está bien, déjalo así, no tiene importancia – ¿por qué está tan insistente?

Pasé a sentarme al mueble que estaba a lado de la ventana y dejo mi mochila en el piso, me preparo para explicarle a Kise mi situación y la razón de mi inexplicable visita.

\- Kise... verás...

\- ¡Senpai! – cuando levanté la mirada, Kise estaba parado frente a mí con una mirada severa y los brazos cruzados - ¿por qué no has ido por el club? No has hablado con nadie de Kaijo, ¡todos están preocupados por ti! Entiendo que estés ocupado por los exámenes de admisión aun así no creo que debas ser desconsiderado – suspiró y dejo su postura de enojo, se agachó y lentamente se sentó en la alfombra en el mismo lugar – sé que no debería hablarte así porque eres mi senpai pero espero que tomes en cuenta lo que te digo, todos están preocupados por ti.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Qué hay de ti Kise? ¿Por qué he tenido más llamadas tuyas que las de mi madre?

\- ¿Yo? – su mirada se fijó en la mía, y un par de segundos después veo como el rubor sube a sus mejillas y sus orejas se tornan totalmente rojas, Kise tapa su boca con una mano y desvía su mirada hacia un costado en el suelo – pues yo...

¿Qué diablos le pasa a este idiota?, si sigo viéndolo me ruborizaré yo también, sólo le pregunté si él también se preocupaba por mí, ¿acaso fue una pregunta incómoda?, mi intención jamás fue que sonara malintencionada ni mucho menos... sentimental. Sentí mi rostro hirviendo, si Kise se ruborizó con tanta facilidad yo debía ser un cubo con lava, piensa en otra cosa... piensa en otra cosa...

\- ¡Te diré la verdad Kise! – me pongo de pie y miro hacia arriba – la razón por la que no les he contestado es... – trago mucho aire, pensé que esta sería una confesión sencilla y que las cosas no se pondrían así de complicadas – Kise quiero que entiendas, como su capitán, no puedo decepcionarlos, la razón por la que no me he comunicado con ustedes es que no estoy seguro de poder entrar a la universidad ¡maldición!

\- ¡Era eso! - Kise empieza a reírse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido kohai? – en mi ira, lo sujeto por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- Lo siento, senpai... suéltame por favor...

Lo suelto y vuelvo al sillón, no podía creer que le había dicho todo de esa manera, era humillante, cuando la tos de Kise terminó, estaba ansioso de conocer su respueta.

\- ¿Sólo por eso no contestaste? y yo pensando que tenías una novia.

\- ¿Novia? – sólo piensas en eso Kise – ¿no puedo aprobar un examen y crees que tengo el valor para tener una novia?

\- Es un alivio – Kise sonríe, pero no era una sonrisa compartida, era una sólo para él, difícil de explicar – por cierto, qué pasó con tus amigos y tu fin de semana de estudio.

\- Es una farsa... es mentira, espera ¿cómo sabes eso?

\- Fui a tu casa y tu madre me lo dijo, ¿qué planeabas hacer este fin de semana entonces?

\- Ir a la casa de Moriyama pero él no podía, Kobori tampoco así que tuve que venir aquí – no podía decirle que ir a su casa había sido mi primera opción – sé que tengo que estudiar, pero los cursos de letras son tan difíciles, maldita sea.

\- O sea... te quedarás aquí hasta el lunes...

\- Si no puedes, será mejor que me vaya –dispuesto a salir, tomo mi mochila, pero Kise me lo impide diciendo que obviamente no hay problema, y menos cuando sus hermanas no estarán - ¿estás seguro?

\- Claro, además yo te ayudaré a estudiar, no soy tan malo en letras y aprenderás inglés más rápido de lo que crees.

\- Bueno... - él habla con tanta seguridad y confianza, tal vez lo extrañaba – gracias, sólo será un fin de semana no sé cuánto progreso se pueda hacer.

\- Sólo pasaras un par de días en mi casa, pero yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar todas las noches, por eso no hay problema.

\- No podría hacerte eso, tienes que asistir a los entrenamientos del club, ¿no estarás pensando dejar el equipo de basketball verdad idiota?

\- Claro que no, me esfuerzo mucho todos los días – se sujeta el mentón – no habrá problema con eso, puedo saltarme otras actividades.

\- ¿Otras actividades? – mujeres, con él siempre se trataba de aquello – si lo dices por tus citas no tienes que hacerlo, tú que eres tan atractivo deberías concentrarte y tener una novia.

\- Vaya que tonto suenas Kasamatsu-senpai – se para y me acorrala en el sillón poniendo sus manos en mis hombros – también conseguirás una novia, eso es un servicio extra que te daré.

\- Eres un idiota Kise – y lo último que recibe de mí aquel kohai rubio, es una patada.


	4. YUKIO KASAMATSU II

**Capítulo 03**

 **[YUKIO KASAMATSU II]**

El brillo del sol se filtró por las cortinas blancas de la ventana, la luz de la mañana era enceguecedora y a juzgar por la intensidad y dirección, debían ser alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Esfuerzo a mis párpados, no podría dormir más así quisiera, cuando logro abrir los ojos por completo, reconozco que estoy en el cuarto de Kise, la conversación de la noche anterior regresa a mis oídos y aterrizo en la realidad: ¡Debo estudiar!

La energía invade mi cuerpo, me levanto y comienzo a desperezarme, saco el cepillo de dientes de la mochila y me dirijo al baño; después de terminar el rutinario aseo matutino, observo el vaso de los cepillos y al solitario dentífrico de Kise, _¿dónde deja su cepillo de dientes este idiota?_ , después de una búsqueda rápida con la mirada, lo encuentro en la jabonera de la ducha... que molesto, entiendo que es su casa, pero... _¿qué clase de modales tiene últimamente este tipo?_ , recojo su cepillo, lo enjuago y le coloco la tapa, luego lo pongo en el vaso y decido dejar el mío ahí también, creí que se veían bien juntos.

Al tiempo que seco mi rostro y mi cabello, decido salir y despertar a Kise, para mi fortuna, él se encuentra sentado sobre la cama, bostezando y luchando por mantenerse despierto, toma el móvil del buró y lo observa con desgano, luego su mirada cambia hacia mí y dos segundos después, se queda dormido sin necesidad de volverse a recostar.

\- Despiértate, Kise – le arrojo mi toalla mojada y como si fuese la bola del basket, acierta directamente en su rostro adormilado – ¿qué hora crees que es?

Sin hacerme caso aparente, toma la toalla y vuelve a mirarme, de una manera tan intensa que por un momento creí que era "la zona", pero tal como lo había hecho antes, vuelve a quedarse dormido y se deja caer sobre las almohadas.

No hay remedio, este hombre sólo entiende con violencia. Con la mano empuñada y lista para asestarle un golpe en la cara me acerco a él, suspira como un bebé y me sorprende ver que realmente quedó dormido y no fingía como yo lo había asumido, me detengo y lo observo, se veía más delicado cuando dormía, su cabello estaba desaliñado y aun así su atractivo seguía intacto – _"Debería pagar impuestos por ser tan apuesto" –_ de repente, noto que se había dormido con la argolla puesta – " _que imprudente"._

\- ¡DESPIERTA! ¡YA! - y de una patada lo envío rodando fuera de la cama – ¡SI NO ES SUFICIENTE TE DARÉ MÁS!

\- Waaaaaaaaaaa ¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTO! – me contesta gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡deberías ser un huésped más amable Kasamatsu-senpai!

\- ¡Y tú deberías dejar el cepillo de dientes donde debe ir!

\- ¿eh? Te quedas una noche una noche y ya estás fijándote en eso – de la nada emite un gran suspiro y baja el tono de su voz – no imagino como será en dos meses...

Interrumpo sus inútiles palabras lanzándole una almohada a la cara – ya deja de jugar, debes ir temprano al entrenamiento, no voy a permitir que te los saltes – le digo cuando me dispongo a abrir la puerta e ir escaleras abajo – prepararé el desayuno, debes tener yogurt y granola, ¿verdad?, sino tienes eso en el refrigerador, juro que te caerá una patada peor.

\- Debe haber – deja la almohada encima de la cama y se dirige hacia el tocado – sabes algo senpai – lo miro con inquietud – pareces una esposa, recién casada, creo.

Por algún motivo extraño, mi impulso de asesinato se detiene, supongo que es causa de la extraña y desafiante sonrisa de Kise, de haberse echado a reír de seguro lo hubiese matado con puntapiés en el culo, siento como mi temperatura corporal se eleva y con la seguridad de tener el rostro enrojecido, cierro la puerta conmigo afuera de la habitación.

Era un chiste malo el que hizo en la mañana, después de desayunar se fue al instituto y yo quedé sumergido en literatura e historia, remontándome muchos siglos atrás. Trataba de enfocarme en el oriente medio pero no podía evitar tener a Kise en mi cabeza, había sido así las últimas semanas, creí que si venía a verlo aquello se detendría pero al parecer empeoraba. Su actitud me enfermaba, su insistencia en verme, sus estúpidas y nuevas bromas, su obligada obediencia de kohai, sus malos hábitos de higiene, sus stickers en los chats, todo me molestaba o quizás... me gusta, de alguna u otra manera pasar tiempo con él siempre era reconfortante.

Para el almuerzo, Kise regresó con dos órdenes de Ramen, comimos y nuestras conversaciones fluyeron como de costumbre, me alegraba que las situaciones que causaban contrariedad hubiesen cesado.

\- So? You get it?

\- Si... Yes... ¡AHHH! Maldición

\- Tranquilízate senpai – este chico sonríe mucho – has avanzado bastante, creo que dejaremos al pasado participio para después, Agree with that?

\- Hmmm – tiene razón, había avanzado bastante con el idioma que se me dificultaba, sin él no lo hubiese logrado – Aaa... agree. Thanks?

\- No problem – saca el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y observa la hora con asombro – vaya... ¿son las nueve ya? Las papitas no son suficiente para que esté satisfecho, vayamos a comer algo fuera Kasamatsu-senpai.

\- ¿Fuera? – imposible, si mi madre se cruzaba conmigo por alguna desaventurada casualidad, mi teatro se vendría abajo, no era fan de las mentiras y esta situación de por sí me incomodaba, pero ya que estaba sumergido en ella, no me quedaba otra opción que seguir y rechazar la oferta de Kise.

Al final no pude rechazar su petición, me sentía en deuda con él, había absorbido todo su sábado por la tarde dejándolo con cero oportunidades de ocupar su tiempo en el karaoke o algún otro hobby, así que salir no estaba mal.

\- ¿Senpai?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Por qué alguna persona saldría con gorra y lentes de sol en la noche?

\- Quiero pasar desapercibido – respuesta obvia – ya te dije, no tengo intención de que mi madre me vea.

\- Pues estás fallando, con ese aspecto sólo llamas la atención – se detiene y escanea con su mirada mi atuendo – creo que la bufanda bastaba, aunque hace bastante calor ¿no es así?

\- Chss... deja de molestar – _y quita tus ojos de mí_.

\- Bueno debo admitir que tu mamá da un poco de miedo senpai, pero tu look más.

\- Te dije que dejes de molestar, no todos somos modelos – delante nuestro, un centellante letrero de fast food emite luces multicolores – ¿comeremos aquí? – le pregunto con desdén.

\- No subestimes este lugar senpai, tienen postres deliciosos – me guiña un ojo y con el pulgar señala la puerta.

Una vez dentro, tomamos una mesa cerca de la barra y ordenamos rápidamente. Segundos después de haber despedido al mesero, el móvil de Kise suena y comienza a ojear en él – _este tipo sí que es molesto, vive pegado al celular todo el día, ahora no me sorprenden todos los mensajes que me envío._

\- Vaya – emite un silbido y con una expresión de preocupación devuelve el celular a su bolsillo.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo? – trato de sonar desinteresado para no parecer indiscreto.

\- Era Momocchi – la chica del cabello rosado – me decía que tenían planeada una salida con Kurokocchi mañana en la tarde, pero como se habían colado Aominecchi y Kagamicchi a su cita, consideraba mejor que saliéramos todos los de Teiko, por eso me avisó.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero no iré – lo miro extrañado – aún hay mucho que estudiar y no me dará tiempo... ya le dije que saldríamos otro día.

\- No tienes que quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo – en medio de la conversación, el mesero llega y dispone los platos en la mesa, después de un agradecimiento, continúo con la charla – como te decía, puedes salir, yo repasaré historia, además te llevas muy bien con Kuroko y Aomine, deberías ir.

\- Pues, ya les cancelé – bebe un poco de jugo y después vuelve a examinarme con su mirada dorada, se había pasado haciendo eso todo el tiempo, me incomodaba – ¡debiste decírmelo antes senpai!

\- Es tu culpa por parecer abnegado, idiota – bebo mi batido, y después, sin darme cuenta mi boca empieza a hablar por sí sola – te pareces mucho a esa chica Momoi.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – dirige sus dedos hacia su mentón y gira su cabeza como si estuviese buscando una respuesta en el aire – será quizás porque somos talentosos y súper atractivos, será acaso que... ¿Momocchi es de tu tipo?

\- Bueno – dudo un poco – ella es físicamente muy atractiva y también es astuta como lo dices...

Cuando levanto la mirada, veo que Kise ha dejado de prestarme atención y a penas logro distinguir entre sus inaudibles palabras – _Entonces, tengo una oportunidad... si dice que me parezco..._ no le agrego sentido a lo que dice pero me molesta que haga caso omiso de mí y de lo que estoy hablando, así que levanto la voz y termino mi frase.

\- Siempre estas corriendo detrás de Kuroko y Aomine igual que esa chica, en eso son iguales.

\- ¡EH! – luce más asombrado de lo que esperaba, debería decir asustado – ¿era eso?– y ahora decepcionado – eso no es cierto, a Momocchi le gusta Kurokocchi, supuestamente, pero tiene una relación más cercana con Aominecchi porque son amigos de la infancia. Mi situación es diferente, son mis amigos y los respeto como rivales, y esta vez Kaijo ganará.

Su expresión me gusta, este es el Kise "as" de Kaijo, y el que tiene que ganar porque desea conseguir la victoria y compartirla con su equipo.

\- Entonces no debes llegar tarde a los entrenamientos, entiendes.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Captain!

Regresamos a su casa, ambos agotados, él más que yo, no sólo había desgastado su cerebro tratando que meter palabras en inglés en mi abstracta cabeza sino su físico en la práctica matutina, así que de inmediato se metió entre los edredones de su cama. El tatami en el que yo dormiría ya estaba tendido, pero no pude evitar la tentación de ver su rostro durmiendo una vez más, _¿qué clase de impulso de idiotez es éste? He visto su rostro todo el maldito día, por qué mi corazón late tan rápido, sólo es el rostro de Kise, lo he visto muchas veces, despierto, dormido_ , viéndolo así sus pestañas eran más grandes y sus labios más finos, sus labios...

Extendí la cobija para disponerme a dormir, no podía evitar temblar y repetirme en la mente que yo era un idiota, sólo rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía y a los que descubrí en la tarde en los libros de historia, que él estuviese 200% dormido y que no haya sentido la estupidez que hice. Cuando cerré los ojos para dormir, mis labios aún temblaban y seguía sintiendo el calor de los de Kise - _¿qué diablos he hecho?_


	5. KISE RYOUTA III

**Capítulo 05**

 **[RYOUTA KISE III]**

 _El primer paso es ser honesto contigo mismo Kise..._

Miraba el techo de mi habitación esperando que el tono de la alarma de senpai no sonora jamás, pero también quisiera que sonara pronto para levantarme y pasar otro día con él. Para mí era un hecho definitivo, me gustaba Kasamatsu-senpai.

De alguna u otra forma, era una persona que me impactó desde la primera vez que lo conocí y me sentí muy atraído hacia él y me gustaba pasar tiempo a su lado, pero ahora era diferente, pensé que sería más raro sentir lo que siento, si lo veo desde otra perspectiva, sería muy incómodo sentirse atraído físicamente por alguien del mismo sexo después de tener un repertorio increíble de playboy como el que yo tengo, _sin presumir,_ ¿pero por qué no me siento así? No lo comprendo en lo más mínimo.

Cuando senpai llegó a mi puerta, tuve suerte de no tener una erección al verlo después de haber pensado en masturbarme pensando en él por la influencia de esos videos musicales, aun así mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él y felizmente senpai no malinterpretó el hecho, sino hubiese reconocido mis oscuras intenciones.

En la práctica matutina de ayer, todos comentaban que me veía más animado en comparación a los días anteriores, ninguno se quedó sin mencionarlo, incluso dijeron que tenía un destello en los ojos y otros bromearon con que había conseguido una novia, yo sólo atinaba a reír y pensar en Kasamatsu-senpai. Entonces en la noche, fue cuando por fin me di cuenta. Cuando recibí el mensaje de Momocchi, me sentí contrariado, quiero decir, es un domingo entero que puedo pasarlo junto a la persona que quiero y que he anhelado ver por tantas semanas, cambiarlo por una salida de amigos no era una opción ni siquiera imaginable, pero Kasamatsu-senpai la mencionó y pensé en la posibilidad de que ella le fuese atractiva y eso escarapeló mi piel y formó un gran nudo en mi garganta que traté de disimular de la mejor manera, _aparte de modelo debería ser actor_ , luego cuando dijo que nos parecíamos tuve el pensamiento estúpido de creer que quizás yo también le gustase, debo estar muy loco.

Hoy me desperté más temprano que la alarma y me puse a recopilar mis pensamientos, transformados en sentimientos y plasmados en un sueño que sólo eso podía ser, un sueño, pensar que senpai me besaba no podía ser más falso... pero deseo que se haga realidad, que puedo hacer para que se dé cuenta que me gusta de manera romántica, y sí para él si es incómodo enamorarse de un hombre, aunque como nunca ha sido bueno con las chicas yo debería ser su mejor opción a leguas, y que hay de mi estúpida promesa de conseguirle una novia si lo único en lo que pienso es en conseguirle un novio y ¡ese soy yo! ¿Es que acaso juego con sus sentimientos?

Por fin la alarma del despertador ha sonado, y con ese espantoso sonido he tomado la decisión de confesarle mis presurosos sentimientos a senpai, lo peor que puede pasar es que me rechace y no vuelva a consolarme nunca más.

\- Buenos días, senpai – abro la puerta del baño y me es inevitable fijarme en mi invitado antes de decidirme a entrar – tomaré una ducha primero, tú puedes seguir durmiendo si deseas.

El agua caliente no ayuda a dispersar la niebla de mi cabeza pero sí es relajante, ahora que supuestamente he decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a senpai... cómo manejaré la tensión sexual mientras estoy a su lado, ayer fue un día agónico, hoy lo será más, me gustaría ya no verlo pero eso me pondría peor. Cierro las manijas de la ducha y salgo en toalla a la habitación, senpai no está.

Siento dificultad al respirar y una incertidumbre acrecentándose dentro de mí, sin pensarlo demasiado, salgo corriendo escaleras abajo dispuesto a salir a la calle detrás de él, de ser necesario le confesaría mis sentimientos ahora mismo, no podría estar muy lejos. Llego hasta el genkan, precipitado, y noto que los zapatos de Kasamatsu-senpai siguen ahí.

\- ¿Kise? – escucho su voz a mis espaldas – ¿qué te pasó?, si necesitas algo iré yo a comprarlo si sales en toalla te resfriaras por exhibicionista.

Me volteo hacia él y miro sus profundos ojos azules, estoy perdido.

\- No pasa nada senpai.

\- ¿En serio? - parece a punto de iniciar un tortuoso cuestionario, no me sigas mirando así que se me notará más lo que siento – será acaso – rayos, ya lo sabe todo, odio ser tan transparente con él – se te acabó el acondicionador o alguna de esas cosas afeminadas que usas para cuidar tu cabello.

\- ¡EH! - ¿cosas afeminadas? – qué insinúas senpai, usar un acondicionador es normal.

\- Sí claro... ya dime que marca es yo voy a comprarlo.

\- Pero – no me quedaba de otra más que seguir el juego – Silky Wear Protein Ginzakami de Kanebo.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - su rostro desencajado dejaba pruebas de que jamás había escuchado esa marca o que nunca pensó que un acondicionador tuviese un nombre tan largo.

\- Sólo pídelo como un acondicionar de cabello, línea Ginzakami de la marca Kanebo, es un frasco dorado – suspiro con resignación y vuelvo escaleras arriba.

 _¿Quién diablos te entiende Kise?, quieres confesarle tus sentimientos pero desaprovechas las oportunidades que tienes, quieres que se vaya pero te da miedo que lo haga_ – me tiro boca abajo sobre la cama resignado a ser un idiota – además senpai piensa que soy afeminado... mi autoestima varonil ha muerto hoy junto a mi marca de shampoo. Darme golpes contra el colchón no será de mucha ayuda, debería golpearme contra el piso y dejar de pensar en esos malditos ojos azules, _¡Estúpida cabeza!_

Pero el problema no es sólo mi cabeza, ¡Maldición! ¿Si me pongo duro sólo con pensar en sus ojos qué pasará la próxima vez que le vea el torso desnudo? Debo terminar con esto antes de que senpai regrese, que me encuentre masturbándome mientras digo su nombre sería demasiado vergonzoso, pero no se puede evitar ahora... _ngh... Kasamatsu-senpai... senpai... ngh._

Cuándo senpai regresó yo había terminado con ese inconveniente y había bajado a la cocina a terminar de servir el desayuno. Había pasado cerca de una hora y por un momento creí que Kasamatsu-senpai había huido con la excusa de buscar mi acondicionador de cabello hasta que escuché el pestillo de la puerta.

\- ¡Por fin! – lucía cansado y jadeante, colocó una bolsa de papel sobre la barra de la cocina y se deslizó en una silla frente a la mesita donde había predispuesto los platos – ¿tienes idea de cuánto demoré en encontrar ese acondicionador?

\- Créeme que sí, algo de 50 minutos, yo generalmente lo compro en la estética que está a dos cuadras de aquí – puse el pan integral y el yogurt griego en la mesa.

\- Bueno, pues en esa estética estaba agotado, tuve que ir a otra de la cual me dieron referencia y tuve que tomar un autobús que atravesará el club, para variar cuando llegué por fin, tenían como veinte variedades similares – tomó una hogaza de pan y antes de llevárselo a la boca preguntó si podía comer a lo que respondí con una afirmación, y luego de devorar el pan siguió con su historia – deja de mirarme así, revisa la bolsa y dime si es ese.

Estaba a punto de sentarme a desayunar cuando senpai dio la orden, saqué el frasco de la bolsa y era exactamente el que le había pedido, no pude evitar reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - me miró impaciente, su tono de voz rondaba más la preocupación que la molestia – no pediste el Silky Wear Protein Ginzakami.

\- Sí, pedí el Silky Wear Protein Ginzakami – no pude evitar reír una vez más antes de devolver el frasco a la bolsa y sentarme en la silla que quedaba exactamente al frente de la de él – ¿cómo fue que lo recordaste?

\- ¿Recordarlo? Si recuerdo un nombre así olvidaré todo lo que aprendí estudiando ayer – tomó un sorbo de yogurt – pregunté en la primera estética que línea usabas, sabía que te conocerían y me dieron el nombre de la marca incompleto por eso cuando llegué tuve que adivinar cuál de todos era exactamente y como si fuese más imposible todos tenían frasco dorado, fue realmente tortuoso – comió un pedazo de pan integral mientras yo no podría dejar de asombrarme por lo que había hecho – entiendes Kise.

\- ¿Entonces sólo adivinaste que fue este?

\- Ey... ¿Quién crees que soy? – su ceño se frunció y su mirada azul se fijó en mi expresión de sorpresa – no me subestimes, eres un modelo y tu cabello siempre debe estar cuidado, además lo tienes suave y brillante todo el tiempo.

\- No pensé que te fijaras tanto en mi cabello senpai.

\- Yo... yo – empezó a tartamudear y se llevó otro pedazo de pan a la boca – es inevitable no verlo, además me demoré tanto para que ni siquiera lo usaras, ¿sabes cuánto me costó esa cosa?

\- Cierto, ¿cuánto te debo incluyendo los pasajes? – había olvidado por completo darle dinero a senpai, en realidad ni siquiera necesitaba aquel acondicionador pero ahora menos que nunca podía decírselo.

\- Nada, tómalo como un agradecimiento por dejarme quedar aquí – volvió a su yogurt y cuando terminó de beber se levantó de su sitio y fue a enjuagar su vaso – no te levantes, termina de desayunar y pongámonos a estudiar ¿te parece bien?

\- Claro – agaché mi cabeza con una sonrisa – gracias senpai.


	6. KISE RYOUTA IV

**Capítulo 06**

 **[RYOUTA KISE IV]**

La semana pasó igual, prácticas de Kaijo, sesiones de modelaje, clases, y la mejor parte del día y la que ya se me iba haciendo costumbre, reunirme con senpai a estudiar. A pesar de ser lo que más ansiaba que llegase en mi rutina diaria, era también lo que más temía.

Poco a poco mi nerviosismo se acrecentaba, estuve a punto de ponerme al descubierto cuando senpai fue a la práctica de Kaijo. Después de haberle insistido tanto, aceptó y decidió visitar a su antiguo equipo, lo cual me hizo sentir muy feliz, y de una forma tonta, muy especial de que lo haya hecho por mí. El ambiente era bueno, el duelo uno a uno que tuve con Kasamatsu-senpai me excitó demasiado, hacía mucho que no sentía que jugaba al cien, y percibí que Kasamatsu-senpai sentía lo mismo, al finalizar el duelo, terminamos tirados en la cancha, llenos de sudor.

Pero las emociones de aquella mañana fueron más, cuando íbamos a los lockers del gimnasio, senpai decidió quitarse la camiseta antes de entrar y no pude evitar que mis ojos se desviaran a su torso y recorrieran como a un mapa cada rincón de sus músculos, marcados y brillosos por el sudor ganado en la práctica. Lo más vergonzoso fue que todos se quedaron observándome en silencio y sentí como traspasaban mi mente y leían mis pensamientos lascivos. Huí lo más rápido que pude hacia el patio, donde fui a enfriar mi cabeza, y la parte de abajo, con agua de los lavaderos.

Al rato, gané valor y regresé a los vestidores, busqué a Kasamatsu-senpai con la mirada pero ya no estaba allí, antes de que pudiese preguntar por su paradero, todos me miraron y como si se tratase de una sorpresa de cumpleaños, en sincronía levantaron sus pulgares hacia mí y un enérgico grito – ¡FIGHT! – resonó en la habitación. Quedé obviamente desconcertado, pero todos comenzaron a cuchichear intercambiando frases de lo difícil que sería para mí hacer que senpai se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Tranquilo Kise – Nakamura había puesto una mano sobre mi hombro y presentí un incómodo discurso motivacional acercarse – tienes que ser fuerte, si Kasamatsu-senpai no se ha dado cuenta en todo el año pasado de lo que sentías por él, ahora menos lo hará – _¡QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESO!_ – pero si te esfuerzas, todo saldrá bien – pensé que sus palabras querrían darme ánimos no arruinarme con sus suposiciones.

Desde ese día, me pregunté si ya habría sentido esto por Kasamatsu-senpai, desde que lo conocí al entrar a Kaijo, nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo separado de él, quizás por eso jamás noté la dependencia que me causaba hasta que abandonó el instituto. Cómo sea que haya sido, finalmente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y esa es la parte más difícil.

¡Oi! ¿me estas escuchando? – la voz de senpai me regresa a la realidad, el escritorio de su habitación donde supuestamente le ayudo a estudiar.

Lo siento, qué me decías.

¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, Kise? – me gustaría responder a su pregunta con un: _A ti_ , pero hoy no tengo ganas de patadas – te estoy diciendo que como el domingo es el examen, prefiero mañana repasar sólo un poco, no es necesario que vengas.

¡Ehhhhhhh! ¿Mañana ya es sábado? ¡Imposible! Eso significa que estamos a un día de tu examen – la semana había volado y yo no había hecho ningún avance en mi plan de "encontrarle una noviao a Kasamatsu-senpai", o sea yo, _¡MALDICIÓN!_

En serio, Kise – suspira – ¿en qué estás pensando?

En ti, toda la semana he estado pensando en ti.

¿Qué? – el rostro de Kasamatsu-senpai se ruboriza por completo, su mirada impactada evita verme y sus labios tiemblan mientras alarga su pregunta – _que ganas de besarlo_ – pero no debo.

Noo, noo, nooo… quiero decir que estoy muy tenso por los exámenes, sé que lo lograrás senpai, no te preocupes, te llamaré el domingo para saber los resultados, bueno, debería irme.

Debí besarlo y descargar mis ganas sobre él, pero al final no pude. Hubiese sido muy egoísta de mi parte agobiarlo con mis sentimientos cuando eso es lo menos importante considerando sus preocupaciones por ingresar a la universidad… aun así… me arrepiento.

Aquella mañana de domingo, el viento había azotado mi ventana y me había despertado un par de horas antes de lo acostumbrado. Salí a correr, el clima estaba frío y propicio para hacer un poco de calentamiento. La noche anterior envíe un mensaje de suerte a senpai pero no había recibido respuesta, y la verdad, no me sorprendía. Cuando regresé a ducharme eran alrededor de las nueve – ya debió haber empezado con los exámenes – no pude evitar pensar, ni siquiera el agua fría me hizo olvidarlo, más cuando mi cuerpo temblaba imaginando su tacto, sus labios y todos los roces de su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi baño se hizo más largo a medida que sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello, casi podía sentir sus dedos tocándome y recorriendo mi torso, no pude dejar de imaginarme su cabello negro apoyado en mi pecho hasta que llegué al clímax, por mi propia mano lamentablemente.

Milagrosamente, mis hermanas prepararon el desayuno y nuestra reunión matinal demoró un par de horas, entre risas y… ¿bullying? Después de aquello volví a mi habitación, intenté jugar algo, pero me aburrí con facilidad, la música y el silencio me mantenían preocupado por senpai, entonces decidí salir de casa y vagar por las tiendas. El resultado fue el mismo, al final resulté comprando accesorios de guitarra como regalo para senpai, además de un smoothie y una revista de basketball que devoré con velocidad. Otra vez volví a estar tirado sobre la cama, esperando noticias, viendo el móvil sin parpadear, deseando alguna llamada de Kasamatsu-senpai.

 _Tun tun tun… tururuuruu… man is a hot one like seven inches from the midday sun I hear you whisper and the…_

Smooth me despierta. La luz artificial de la noche se cuela por la ventana – _¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?_ – aún somnoliento, tomo el celular y reviso la llamada. ¡Tres llamadas perdidas de senpai! El sueño se va con un espasmo de lucidez y sorpresa, veo la hora y son exactamente las siete con diez minutos, los resultados ya se publicaron y senpai me marcó – _no sé si aprobó o no pero estoy feliz de que haya pensado en mí_ – antes de que pudiese devolver la llamada, la canción de Santana suena de nuevo.

Senpai – él no responde, el silencio se prolonga y empiezo a asustarme – Kasamatsu-sen…

¿Qué haces Kise? – su voz suena normal, ni feliz ni triste, pero sí un tanto preocupada.

Estoy en casa – otra vez no dice nada – perdón por no contestar antes, me quedé dormido… en verdad ¡lo siento!

Chss, idiota – el silencio una vez más, pero antes de que yo pudiese romper el hielo, lo hace él – puedes salir, tengo algo que decirte, te parece bien en el centro comercial cerca a la estación de…

La estación de siempre – completo la frase por él. Terminamos la llamada con las instrucciones del caso.

El viento soplaba más fresco de noche, tomé una bufanda y los regalos de senpai, salí de casa y miré al cielo, exhalé y vi el humo de respiración en el aire, me detuve por un momento para pensar en todo lo que diría, pero al final no pensé, en nada, sólo corrí y me puse en marcha para ver a senpai y felicitarlo, abrazarlo y estrujarlo en esta noche fría. Las hojas de los árboles se agitaban temblorosas, como mis manos y mi corazón cuando vi la espalda de Kasamatsu-senpai esperándome cerca de la estación. Me acerqué a él y con una palmadita en el hombro lo saludé.

¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – me mira fijamente y luego desvía su mirada – nahh olvídalo, hace demasiado frío para esta época del año ¿no crees?

Senpai… ¡no me asustes, por favor! – lo sostengo de los hombros en busca de una respuesta tranquilizadora y positiva.

Waaaa… ¡qué te pasa! – su patada es efectiva y logra retirarme de él, pero no me doy por vencido y regreso a mi insistencia, y mis manos vuelven a sus hombros.

¡Dímelo ya! – quizás grito demasiado pero necesito quitarme esta angustia – ¿aprobaste?

Ah eso… Sí. Gracias.

Cuando se toma la barbilla, con esa expresión dubitativa, es muy sexy. Estoy feliz en estos momentos, porque los esfuerzos de la persona de la que me he enamorado han dado frutos y lo que más deseo es tenerlo entre mis brazos.

Oye Kise. Ya suéltame, agradezco tu abrazo pero hay gente que empieza a vernos raro.

Ok – dejo ir a senpai de mis brazos, debí besarlo esta vez, creo que nunca tendré el valor – felicidades senpai, te lo mereces, por cierto – abro el cierre del bolso y saco sus regalos – siento no haberlos forrado.

Gracias – senpai me sonríe – estoy muy agradecido contigo Kise.

Que dices senpai, es sólo un capo y un juego de cuerdas – le sonrío también.

No, no sólo por estos regalos sino por toda tu ayuda, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado – antes de que pudiese responderle algo, se me adelanta señalando al centro comercial – te parece si comemos algo, yo invito.

¡De acuerdo! No podría rechazar esa oferta.

Era como una cita: tiendas, regalos, comida, bufandas y una noche fría, sólo faltaba la nieve – y que me atreva a decirle lo que siento. Nos dirigimos a la estación juntos, ambos tomaríamos diferentes rutas, a pesar de que no vivíamos tan lejos uno del otro, sentí que no nos volveríamos a ver en mucho tiempo, ya había olvidado que aquel lunes no sería como los pasados, donde me encontraba con él en la misma estación para llegar juntos al instituto.

La pantalla señalaba que la próxima línea en llegar era la mía - _¿aquí acabó todo? ¿Cuándo lo volveré a ver? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Kise – como siempre colándose en mi mente – verás yo te llamé para decirte algo, así que quiero que escuches con atención – sus ojos se fijan en los míos, tan penetrantes, oscuros pero brillantes, enmarcados por un atractivo ceño fruncido.

Lo siento, Kasamatsu-senpai – al diablo con lo que tengas que decirme, ya no puedo resistirme más.

Tomo su rostro con mis manos y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejo caer mis labios sobre los suyos, acariciándolos de manera suave al principio y ruda después, mi única esperanza es que Kasamatsu-senpai reaccione a mí, pego mi cuerpo al suyo, y entrevero su cabello en mis dedos mientras el beso continúa su ritmo, mi lengua se aventura a atacarlo, tengo miedo de ser rechazado pero soy incapaz de abrir los ojos, de pronto siento su gusto encerrándose en mi boca y los cálidos labios de senpai siguiendo la danza de los míos.


	7. YUKIO KASAMATSU III

**Capítulo 07**

 **[YUKIO KASAMATSU III]**

Todo mi plan había fallado, gracias a ese estúpido kohai. Llevaba toda la semana escogiendo las palabras exactas, que no me dejaran en ridículo, pero llegó él con su rubia cabellera y sus perfectos dientes a besarme con su aliento de menta, que oportuno.

 _Si desea deje su mensaje después del tono… beeeeep…_

Era la séptima vez que le marcaba, pero el celular de Kise parecía estar apagado, de seguro no quiere hablar o para él fue sólo un beso más. Qué idiota soy.

 _Rubia cabellera… rubia cabellera… rubia cabellera…. ¡Kise idiota! ¿Tanto le afectaba el hecho de que no fuera una chica? ¿Entonces que fue ese beso? ¿Sólo quería burlarse de mí o vengarse por el beso de la otra noche? ¿Y dónde queda todo el valor que me costó tomar para hacer una confesión correcta y decente?_

¡YUKIO DEJA DE GRITAR, MALDITA SEA! – la voz de mi madre resuena debajo de las escaleras, esto es lo último que necesito.

Me tiro a la cama e intento asfixiarme con la almohada para acabar con mi miserable vida. ¡NO! – estoy molesto y todo por culpa de ese Kise idiota, no podrás jugar conmigo mocoso – ¡TE BUSCARÉ, TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE HARÉ TOMAR RESPONSABILIDAD DE ESTO!

¡YUKIO CÁLLATE! – mi madre de nuevo. Todo por culpa de ese tonto. Será mejor que guarde silencio y vaya a dormir.

¿Dormir? Son las 4:35 de la madrugada, cojo el móvil y veo, por inercia, la última conexión de Kise: _03:42 a.m._ – estuvo conectado a esa hora y no devolvió ninguna llamada, ¿es esto algún tipo de karma?

La cabeza me da vueltas, el pensamiento de ser el único que haya descubierto sus sentimientos hacia un hombre en esa semana me ahogaba; aunque de alguna manera era obvio. Quién no se enamoraría del brillante genio y playboy Kise Ryota, con su cabello liso y aperlado, su rostro de actor de cine, su sonrisa aplastante, su espectacular anatomía y talento, incluso su sudor era perfumado – _Qué tan difícil podía ser enamorarse de Kise_ – en cambio yo, ceño fruncido, mal carácter, suelo recurrir a la agresión física… tengo todas las de perder. Aun así, eso no le da derecho de burlarse de su senpai, y ex capitán, y huir sin ninguna explicación, esa irrespetuosa manera de ser no podía soportarla.

Me levanté de la cama a las siete, un baño y luego el desayuno. Como siempre mi madre está refunfuñada porque tengo la apariencia de una rara fusión entre un mapache y un gato muerto, mis ojeras ocupan la mitad de mi rostro y se supone que debo ir a sacar unas fotos decentes para los documentos de la universidad, pero mi madre como toda madre respetuosa de la reputación de la familia me prohíbe hacerlo con esta apariencia tan lamentable.

De alguna manera eso es positivo, tendré todo el día libre para acechar a Kise y golpearlo hasta que explique su maldita versión de las cosas. Si no lo hacía hoy mi cerebro iba a explotar y mi madre me mataría por no sacarme las estúpidas fotos. A pesar de eso, existe la posibilidad de que me rechace y de esa manera no podría volver a dormir jamás, y no existirán las fotos.

Pase la tarde haciendo nada por más que quise hacer cosas productivas, Kise y el beso en la estación ocupan la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, por no decir todos. He sobrevivido hasta las cinco de la tarde y ahora he llegado a la casa de Kise. Regularmente un estudiante debe llegar alrededor de las seis, así que tendré que esperar una hora, ¡MALDITA ANSIEDAD!

Una hora contando mis pasos, estoy exhausto de hacer nada, aun así mis manos sudan y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, un nudo en mi garganta va creciendo cuando por fin veo la silueta de Kise en su uniforme gris despidiéndose de varios compañeros que no conozco – _deben ser de su clase, era obvio que las clases cambiaron y ahora no conozca a sus compañeros –_ finalmente se queda solo.

Inhalo la mayor cantidad de aire y valor de mi vida, y me dirijo corriendo hacia su puerta – ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS KISE! – antes de que pueda girar del todo el pestillo, arremeto contra la puerta con un impulso agresivo y dejo mi brazo clavado para evitar que Kise huya esta vez.

¡Qué! ¡Quién eres! – su reacción es más desesperada de lo que esperaba – un momento… ¿lentes de sol y bufanda? – siento una risita escapar de su boca – ¿Kasamatsu-senpai, eres tú?

Me descubro el rostro y quito los lentes, clavo mi mirada sobre él, siento como mi ira se sube rápidamente al rostro de sólo verlo - ¿esperas a alguien más, idiota?

Kasamatsu-senpai… - de pronto, su expresión cambia y se vuelve lúgubre, agacha la cabeza y parece no poder emular palabra. Un silencio incómodo empieza a surgir, hasta que me mira con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado y ojos casi llorosos – yo…

Su expresión me desarma por completo y retiro mi sitio bajando el brazo y retrocediendo, no sé qué pensar ahora, ¿qué pasa contigo Kise? ¿Dime que sientes?

Kise, quiero… - antes de que consiga terminar la frase, Kise escapa y sale disparado, jamás lo había visto correr más rápido en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo – estúpido Kohai… ¡NO ESCAPARÁS, KISE!

Voy detrás de él lo más rápido que puedo, el tráfico ayuda a que pueda perseguirlo, se aleja un poco al doblar la esquina que da hacia un parque, el parque donde a veces solíamos jugar basket; rodeo la esquina velozmente para no perderlo y me sorprende verlo tomando aire apoyado en la reja, no puedo contener mi rabia ahora y como siempre, el impulso de patearlo domina mis piernas y lo lanzo de cara contra el piso.

Me detengo para estabilizar mi precipitada respiración, derrumbado en el piso, me siento en el asfalto para recuperar el aliento. Veo como Kise va reincorporándose, dudo que nos quede energía para jugar al coyote y el correcaminos otra vez.

¡Maldición! – agacho mi cabeza, ¿sólo me queda suplicar para que acepte hablar conmigo?, que humillante – No te preocupes, sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Está bien – Kise responde sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Ambos sentados en el asfalto tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan distantes, es el momento más incómodo que he tenido en mi vida, ¿Qué haré si pierdo el partido contigo también, Kise?, ¿lloraré de frustración como cuando perdimos la Wintercup? Realmente no hay manera de comparar esto.

Dime solamente esto, ¿por qué no has contestado mis llamadas ni mensajes?

Yo… La verdad…

¡DEJA DE ESQUIVARME! ¡MÍRAME, MIERDA!

De acuerdo – Kise levanta el rostro hacia mí, pero esta vez no tiene una expresión triste sino desafiante y algo iracunda también.

¡Entonces contéstame!

¡Por qué sé que no quieres tener nada conmigo! – su respuesta me deja desencajado – bien, ¿eso es todo? ¿me puedo ir?

¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡No soy yo el que te ha estado llamando toda la semana! – me tomo la cabeza para evitar que estalle – No te entiendo, habla claro bastardo… sabes… - mi rostro hierve y está vez no es de ira sino de nervios de estar cerca de él y recordar el beso que nos dimos – cuantas veces… ¡cuántas veces he pensado en el beso que me diste!

Si es por el beso… entonces discúlpame – sus ojos se tornan cada vez más fríos, si esto sigue así lo perderé, fue esto sólo un juego al final – entiendo lo desagradable que debió ser.

¿Desagradable? – su respuesta me deja petrificado, inmóvil, ya ni siquiera puedo controlar la lágrima que resbala desde mi ojo derecho. No tengo el coraje suficiente para seguir viéndolo a la cara. Mirando el suelo mojándose con mi patético llanto, las palabras salen solas de mi boca – ¿si te pareció tan asqueroso por qué lo hiciste?

Lo hice porque fue lo que sentí. Necesitaba hacerlo o me volvería loco, no te lo voy a ocultar más senpai. Sí. Me gustas. Quise besarte desde hace tiempo y ese día por fin me arriesgué pero tú… - escucho su voz entrecortarse y su arrogante manera de hablar cesa - senpai… estás… ¿estás llorando?

¡Cállate, imbécil! ¿te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido? – quiero matarlo ahora mismo, primero rompe mi corazón y ahora dice que le gusto, _¡que mierda tienen en el cerebro TEIKO! ¡GENERACIÓN DE LOS MILAGROS, MUÉRANSE, ANORMALES!_ – no sé qué pretendes – veo la sombra de Kise justo frente mío, conteniendo toda la vergüenza que siento levanto mi rostro lloroso y lo veo a centímetros, de rodillas, con las manos empuñadas sobre su regazo y su rostro enjugado en lágrimas con una sonrisa melancólica emergiendo como un arcoíris ante tanta lluvia.

¿Y quién te dio derecho a llorar? – su cara me enferma, se ve tan bello incluso con la nariz llena de mocos – oiii – y ahora siento pena de él, mi llanto se detiene de repente, saco unos pañuelos del bolsillo de mi casaca y se los entrego para que pueda limpiar su rostro.

¡Por qué eres tan cruel, Kasamatsu-senpai!

¡Qué! – este tipo está demente - ¿es cruel darle pañuelos a una persona que está llorando?

¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! – seca sus ojos y su rostro cambia a ser infantil, como cuando hacía rabietas y me hostigaba para que le prestase atención - ¿quién fue el que me empujó al tren sin decirme adiós y se fue corriendo? – mierda – ¿Crees que no me pasé llorando toda esa noche? – mierda… - y al día siguiente, ¡me llamabas como un psicópata! ¡Pensé que querrías matarme por lo que hice! ¡TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO! – mierda…

En pocas palabras… yo la había cagado. Kise tenía razón. Aquel día, cuando nos separamos, el tren que debía tomar para regresar a su casa estaba estacionado, confundido por tantos sentimientos y agobiado por la vergüenza, lo empujé para que no perdiera el tren y sólo escapé.

Kise…

¿eh?

Sólo un beso.

Tomé su cabeza con mi mano y empujé suavemente mi peso contra su cuerpo hasta quedar echados sobre el asfalto sosteniéndome únicamente con el brazo izquierdo tensado. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos y podía sentir los míos irritados también, pero fueron sus labios los que llamaban más mi atención, mi mente se puso en blanco y arremetí contra ellos, barriendo el interior de su boca con mi lengua, quería que nunca terminara, así no habrían despedidas ni malentendidos, sólo el sonido de los grillos acompañándonos hasta que la oscuridad terminara de cubrirnos.

Nos separamos y volvimos a besarnos una y otra vez, hasta que escuché el sonido de las polillas golpeándose contra el foco de alumbrado que nos iluminaba tenue en la noche venidera y había otro problema.

¿Kasamatsu-senpai? – la voz melosa de Kise perfora mi espina y empieza a excitarme más de lo planeado - ¿Qué pasa?

Nada… la verdad… se me adormeció el brazo – trata de levantarse pero se lo impido – espera, no te muevas – libero mi mano y dejo su cabeza apoyarse dócilmente en el piso y decido recostarme en su pecho, dejando mis brazos caer – tú corazón late muy rápido…

Y cómo no va a hacerlo… - siento sus dedos enroscarse en mi cabello y masajearlo tiernamente.

¡Qué haces!

¿Estás apenado senpai? – su comentario viene salpicado de un tono sarcástico.

Tskk… - me muerdo el labio para no mandarlo al demonio por burlarse de mi – moriré de la vergüenza después de esto por tu culpa, idiota.

Estoy feliz senpai… me pregunto si así se sentirá ganar la Wintercup.

Qué comparación tan absurda – le respondo sin dejarlo saber que yo pensé lo mismo.

Me alegra que tu brazo se haya adormecido.

¿eh? ¿por qué?

Porque si seguíamos besándonos así iba a comenzar a excitarme… haha – su risa salió fresca y sincera. Tenía razón, la calentura de su cuerpo y el mío subían demasiado, y este no era el lugar ni el momento para dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos. Observo su mano solitaria y siento ganas de tomarla con la mía, o amarrarla a su bendito celular y así lograr que nunca más deje una de mis llamadas sin contestar – Oh… - como si leyera mi mente toma mi mano con su mano libre y sus dedos van entrelazándose con los míos hasta unirse en un fuerte apretón, como si ambos tuviéramos miedo de que este momento termine.

Idiota.

Buuuhhh… ahora ya sabes cómo se siente que no te contesten las llamadas.

¡Qué! – intento levantarme con mucha fuerza para golpearlo e increparlo, pero su mano en mi cabeza me lo impide – ¿acaso lo hiciste a propósito?

¡Claro que no! Realmente estuve llorando todos estos días pensando que me odiabas – siento unos cálidos labios humedecer mi frente, o mejor dicho mi cabello – sólo se me ocurrió que ahora debes saber cómo me sentí toda esa semana que no hablamos.

Más te vale, sino en serio te mataré.

Al final puedo ir al cielo en paz… - el aire caliente del suspiro de Kise encrespa mi piel – cumplí con ayudarte y pasaste los exámenes y conseguiste pareja también, aunque no fue una chica linda al menos tienes a un hombre atractivo como yo a tu lado.

Deberías agregar lo de descerebrado también – ¿debía suponer que esa era la manera sutil de decir que éramos "novios"?… _que tontería, pero… se oye bien…_

¿eehhhh?... senpai es tan cruel… ¿qué necesito para llenar tus estándares?

Tsk.. sólo esfuérzate y derrota a Seirin y Tōō.

¡Claro que eso haré! – concluyó efusivamente – senpai… ven aquí.

Entiendo el propósito de sus palabras – Sólo un beso más – le digo al tiempo que nuestras bocas se unen en un húmedo y sofocante beso. La promesa se volvió falsa, al pasar una hora, seguía tumbado en el piso besándome con el rubio divo.


	8. YUKIO KASAMATSU IV

**Capítulo 08**

 **[YUKIO KASAMATSU IV]**

¿Entonces no podré verte hasta el viernes? – la voz de Kise a través del teléfono estaba cargada de decepción – eso no es muy justo, senpai.

Hoy es miércoles, sólo serán un par de días, no exageres.

¡Qué! – su grito hizo que alejara el celular de mi oreja – pero no te veo desde ayer, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado? – su tono de voz se apagó y pronosticaba una respuesta tétrica – que frío eres senpai.

¡Deja de joderme, Kise! – ahora era yo el que gritaba – estoy ocupado con los papeles y entrevistas de la universidad, papeles que no presenté ayer por hacerte caso y quedarme contigo tonteando toda la tarde.

¡Es mi culpa querer pasar tiempo contigo! – sus gritos empezaban a desesperarme, _maldito mocoso_ – ¡no tuviste quejas ayer!

¡Ya basta! – no podíamos alargar esta discusión sin sentido – sólo quiero desocuparme de todo para no estar preocupado cuando salga contigo, ¿puedes entender eso? – maldición – puedes entenderme – haciéndome decir cosas tan vergonzosas, agradezco estar a través de un teléfono para evadir presentar mi rostro ardiendo en carmesí.

…está bien. Tienes razón, senpai – antes de poder agradecerle por ser comprensivo, otro gritó a travesó mi oído - ¡Estoy emocionado!

Deja de ensordecerme, por favor, mañana tengo examen médico y algo me dice que no pasaré las pruebas de oído – entendía muy bien lo que sentía Kise, podía imaginármelo rodando en su cama hablando conmigo, era algo que quizás yo tenía ganas de hacer, pero mi personalidad no era tan sincera como la de él – debo irme, te llamaré en un rato.

Planearé que haremos el fin de semana, podemos ir a un concierto, ¿qué opinas?

Bien, te hablo más tarde – aún no encontraba la palabra precisa para despedirme de él – adiós – fue lo mejor que pude decir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzamos a salir, bueno eso era sólo una expresión, ya que por nuestros horarios sólo habíamos podido vernos un par de veces, así que la supuesta relación en la que nos encontrábamos se constituía de llamadas y mensajes de texto en un noventa por ciento.

Las veces que nos vimos en persona, no era tan cómodo ser hombres, dada la situación, no podíamos besarnos en público porque sabíamos los comentarios agraviantes que vendrían de la gente alrededor. Otra cosa incómoda era que las mujeres se le acercaran como moscas a Kise, por más que se contuviera, a veces no podía evitar coquetear con alguna de ellas y eso me enfermaba, sin embargo no podía culparlo, después de todo yo también era hombre. Al final, habían muy pocas cosas de que hablar, así que nos dedicábamos a lo físico en algunos callejones oscuros o calles vacías.

No tenía mucha idea de cómo debía progresar una relación, y menos aun cuando estás saliendo con un tipo como Kise; no lo digo por la inseguridad de que salga volando detrás de alguien más o quizás sí. Él estaba siempre rodeado de tantas personas, y es un terrible coqueto, no puede dejar de insinuarse a cualquier cosa que se mueva, sea hombre, mujer o alien, pero a pesar de estas preocupaciones, quería creer que nos veíamos bien juntos. No quería que esta relación fracasase, no con Kise, pero a ratos era tan difícil ser yo mismo, parecía sencillo cuando sólo éramos senpai y kohai, o capitán y as, quizás si hacía algo mal o algo que él no esperara esto podría terminar, no quiero que sea así - _maldición, debería decirle a Kise que me masturbo todas las noches pensando en él_ – soy un idiota por sólo pensar en eso; pensar en tener sexo con él, sonaba… doloroso.

Finalmente el viernes llegó. Nuestro punto de encuentro era un parque que solía estar vacío, desafortunadamente aquel viernes estaba muy concurrido porque habría un concierto en uno de los antros cerca de allí, el mismo concierto al que iríamos Kise y yo.

¿Estás seguro que no habrá problema?

No te preocupes – Kise irradiaba felicidad, llevaba una camiseta ligera y una casaca de tela estampada, no se veía muy abrigador para la noche fría que atravesábamos pero a él parecía no incomodarle – conozco al tipo de ahí, además llegaremos temprano, no nos harán líos por ser menores de edad si es lo que te preocupa.

Claro que me preocupa – no puedo evitar rascarme la cabeza pensando que si ocurría una batida ese día, estaríamos en graves problemas, sobre todo porque otra vez había mentido acerca de quedarme a estudiar inglés y pasar la noche en casa de Kise, que era una verdad parcial.

No importa, es la banda que te gusta, entremos.

Días atrás, él estaba muy emocionado en ir a un concierto, me llamaba y decía que vayamos, luego me di cuenta que Kise había contactado a todos los amigos que tenía para obtener los pases para el bar donde tocaría una banda que yo llevaba siguiendo ya varios años, tenían un bajista con bastante talento y casi siempre se lo refería a mi kohai; el detalle de Kise de invitarme a ese concierto me hacía sentir muchas cosas, especial y querido, pero a la vez cómo si yo no pusiera nada de esfuerzo en esta relación.

Habíamos llegado a las siete de la noche, supuestamente era temprano porque la banda tocaría alrededor de las nueve, a pesar de ello mucha gente se acumulaba en la entrada, y en la puerta empezaba a formarse un caos debido al tumulto. Intentábamos avanzar, cuando un grupo de punks exasperados reclamaban su pase a empujones, como el seguridad se los prohibía arremetieron en contra nuestra y de los que seguían en la fila, si el amigo de Kise hubiese demorado unos segundos más en aparecer, una enorme gresca hubiese acabado con nuestra cita, cuándo nos dimos cuenta de la realidad, dos seguridades sujetaban a Kise, conteniéndolo para que no golpeara a alguien, y lo mismo pasaba conmigo. Después de aquel bochornoso incidente, botaron a los punks y nos dejaron entrar sin ninguna sospecha, sólo con un regaño y una advertencia.

Era un bar pequeño y el lugar estaba repleto, era imposible avanzar hacia la fila cerca del escenario por lo que fuimos a una de las barras de los costados, el humo y olor a cigarro cubría el aire, la concentración de personas hacía que la temperatura subiera además de la inexistencia de ventanas o corrientes de aire, y las pruebas de sonido de instrumentos hacían casi inaudible lo que la gente azuzaba, con esfuerzo podía escuchar lo que pensaba yo mismo.

¡Tuvimos suerte, senpai! – acercaba mis oídos a él tanto como podía, no podía escucharlo bien a pesar de sus gritos – ¡pero la verdad me hubiese gustado sacarle la mierda a esos tipos!

¡Opino igual! – definitivamente se lo merecían – ¡ya no importa, tengo sed, y hace mucho calor aquí dentro!

¡Tienes razón, pidamos algo de beber! – con un gesto de la mano, Kise llamó a la mesera, y sin preguntar mi opinión o dejarme observar la carta, se aventuró a pedir un par de cervezas.

¡Oiii, Kise estás demente!

¡No importa, nadie nos descubrirá! – su sonrisa parecía no poder esfumarse esta noche, en cambio yo me puse a pensar en tantos contras de las decisiones que tomaba, no teníamos la edad suficiente para beber ni para ir a ese tipo de lugares, esto podía meternos en un serio problema – hey… senpai… – tenía mi mirada puesta en la mesa cuando noté como la mano de Kise se posaba sobre la mía y entrelazaba sus dedos con mis dedos; un espasmo recorrió mi espina y cuando vi su rostro y sus labios arqueados de placidez, mis inquietudes desaparecieron como si de magia se tratara, magia de Ryouta Kise.

 _¡Aquí tienen! ¡Sólo acepto efectivo!_

La mesera no era tan amable como aparentaba y su abrupta presencia hizo a nuestras manos despegar de su contacto. Estuvimos un rato parados en la barra sin decir nada, sólo escuchando a las bandas que pasaban y bebiendo. A ratos a las justas hablábamos, la bulla aumentaba igual que el calor y la densidad de personas, hasta que finalmente apareció el vocalista de _REGRET_.

Senpai, tenemos que ir al frente, para esto hemos venido – jaló mi brazo y nos arrastró al mar de gente, no fue tan difícil como creí alcanzar la primera fila - ¡Aquí escucharemos todo, vamos a gritar hasta quedarnos sin voz! – ¿el plan de mi primera cita con este rubio estúpido era gritar en un concierto con una de mis bandas favoritas?

¡SÍ! ¡TIENES RAZÓN! – no podría haberlo imaginado mejor.

…

O quizás sí.

…

Tsk, no es justo.

Llevaba cuadras caminando y escuchando las quejas de Kise, su sufrimiento y frustración era real, incluso así no atinaba a darle palabras de consuelo, sólo suspirar y dejar que hablase todo lo que quisiera.

¿No estás molesto, senpai?

Me molesta que tú estés molesto, ¿puedes entenderlo?

¡No! ¡Mira la hora que es!

¿Las nueve y media?

¡Ahí tienes! ¡Tocaron sólo dos canciones y se fueron! – desafortunadamente, la banda a la que fuimos a ver había estado muy poco tiempo en el escenario, a pesar de todos los reclamos, otra banda comenzó inmediatamente después y salimos decepcionados del lugar, no había razón para quedarse después de ese sinsabor – ¡maldición!

Kise, para, deja de estar molesto o te patearé – mi tono de voz es más sutil de lo acostumbrado, ¿cuándo cambiamos de papeles?

Lo siento, es que… ¡ah!... rayos – se detuvo y dejó de caminar – se supone que sería la cita perfecta y terminó tan temprano.

Yaaa~ entiendo pero por favor sigue caminando, la gente nos empieza a ver raro – muchos detenían sus ojos en el cabizbajo chico rubio y eso me incomodaba – no tiene sentido que sigas pensando eso, valoro tu esfuerzo para que fuéramos a ese lugar, no todo salió como queríamos pero es temprano y podemos hacer más cosas… en otro lado…

¡Tienes razón! – con un abrupto movimiento, levantó la cabeza y empuñó sus dedos en señal de victoria – mmm… ¿a dónde podríamos ir?

Tal vez… – _tu casa_ – que tal… - sus hermanas no regresarían pasado el fin de semana y yo sólo tenía una palabra en mi mente – se…

¿Se? – sentí la respiración de Kise en mi cuello, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca y mi primera reacción fue arremeter contra él y bloquear su rostro con mi mano – ¿shhhen… pai…?

Ah lo siento, fue sólo una reacción, ¡No te acerques tanto cuándo estamos en la calle, idiota!

¿eh? – empecé a caminar delante de él y aceleré el paso, sentía que el viento frío podía calmar mis pensamientos, pero la voz de Kise seguía taladrando mis oídos – ¡sólo quería escuchar lo que decías!, entonces, ¿a dónde iremos?

No quería verle a la cara, no cuando en mi cabeza sólo una palabra se repetía – _sexo, sexo, sexo…_ \- el chico era insistente, rebasó mis pasos y con sus manos en mis hombros detuvo mi avance y me obligó a decirle lo que pensaba, intentaba inventar una mentira rápida, pero mi mente en blanco sólo repetía: _sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo…_

Se…

¿Se? – su mirada dorada, inquisidora, perturbadora, fija en mí…

Se… se… ¡Seirin!

¿eh?

Delante de nosotros, Kagami, Kuroko y otros dos del equipo de básquet de Seirin aparecieron como fantasmas.

¿Kurokocchi?

Kise-kun – Kuroko parecía tan sorprendido como nosotros – es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo.

Eh… sí, digo lo mismo. ¿Cómo están ustedes, Kagamicchi?

Hambriento – el espíritu de Kagami parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

Qué tal, soy Iduki, ¿Kasamatsu-san, me recuerdas? – el Ojo de Águila de Seirin, un rival que tuve en la mira por mucho tiempo, imposible no recordarlo – él es Furihata, supongo que debemos presentarnos ya que las estrellas se ocuparon en ellos mismos – tenía razón, el aura de esos tres era diferente, parecían haber nacido con una conexión especial, eran los ases después de todo.

Ah, Kasamatsu-san, bueno verte también.

Digo lo mismo Kuroko, supongo que salen de las prácticas.

Sí, es una lástima que ya no podremos enfrentarnos en la cancha – Iduki parecía lamentarlo en verdad – ¿y ustedes que hacen por aquí?

Era imposible confesar que nos encontrábamos en una cita, pero estuvimos a punto de ser delatados por nuestras nerviosas reacciones a una pregunta tan sencilla, cuándo volteé a ver a Kise para que me salvara con algún comentario gracioso, sus pupilas estaban en blanco y temblaba como papel.

¡Karaoke! Planeábamos ir al karaoke.

¡Ahhh! Genial, hace tiempo que no vamos al karaoke, nuestra coach es demasiado estricta – esa chica siempre fue temible, el sólo pronunciar su nombre hacía que un aura oscura rodeara a su equipo.

¿Quieren ir con nosotros? – pregunté.

¡QUÉ! – el grito irracional de Kise dejó sorprendidos a todos, menos a mí.

Si no quieres no vamos. Kagami-kun tiene mucha hambre, igual sería mejor ir a comer algo.

Ah, ¡no!, no te ofendas Kurokocchi, vayamos, ahí Kagamicchi podrá comer lo que quiera, hahaha – a pesar de su risa nerviosa, sus ojos estaban fríos e iracundos, entonces entendí que la sonrisa era para ellos y la mirada para mí.

Si realmente me estaba esforzando por llevar bien la relación que tenía con mi " _novio_ " rubio, estaba fallando grandiosamente. Él se sentía culpable por que todo lo que planeo para nosotros no salió bien y yo destruí lo demás al invitar a los integrantes de Seirin a nuestra cita, convirtiéndola en una cita grupal para aguantarme las ganas de tirar con Kise. Sin embargo había cavado mi propia tumba. Desde que llegamos a la sala del karaoke, mi estúpido kohai lucía radiante, comiendo bocadillos con Kagami y cantando de lo más feliz con Kuroko – _en serio soy un imbécil al pensar que él se siente mal, si hasta disfruta estar más con ese chico invisible que conmigo_.

Kasamatsu-san – Iduki estaba a mi costado, había resultado una persona bastante asertiva y tratable, _totalmente opuesta a mí_ – el turno que sigue es tuyo, ¿qué canción cantarás?

Pasaré por esta vez – mis ganas de cantar y hacer el ridículo estaban en cero, me sentía incómodo en ese ambiente, sobre todo al ver como Kise la pasaba bien junto a Kuroko, sentía una vena de ira palpitar en mi frente, _contrólate Yukio, luego lo podrás patear hasta que te canses._

Hasta ahora no has cantado… Kasamatsu-san… - sentí como Iduki se acercaba a mi cuello - ¿fumas?

¡Eh! ¿qué?... no, para nada.

No pretendo juzgarte pero creo que un deportista no debería tener esos hábitos – Iduki tenía una expresión muy solemne mientras hablaba y su mensaje era serio, como el de un padre preocupado – y tampoco creo que debas permitir que Kise fume, desde hace un rato he notado que ambos huelen a cigarrillo y alcohol, sé que no es mi asunto aun así creo que como su senpai deberías darle un buen ejemplo – ¡ _qué demonios eres!_ _¡se supone que eres ojo de águila no olfato de perro! ¿y ahora soy un mal ejemplo para él? ¿qué puedo responder a esto?_

De acuerdo, gracias por el consejo – patético.

No tenía ninguna respuesta para él, sólo atino a pensar por qué se tiene que preocupar tanto por lo que pasa con nuestras vidas, Kise y yo ni siquiera somos sus amigos, y por mucho tiempo sólo lo vi como un rival de basketball, su opinión no había hecho más que incomodarme, más. No obstante, sabía que estaba pensando de manera egoísta, Iduki parecía preocupado cuando lo comentó, no tenía ninguna mala intención en ello, y la culpa de todo es mía por meternos a Kise y a mí en este karaoke.

¡Ah! ¡Kise-kun! – la voz de Kuroko me volvió a la realidad, cuando vi cómo Kise salió de la sala sin decir nada – seguro fue al baño.

¡Mi turno! – Furihata cogió el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Kasamatsu-san – Kuroko se acercó a mí bloqueando mi paso, pensaba ir detrás de Kise pero en estas circunstancias, sería raro que lo siguiera al baño - ¿no cantarás?

Eh…. Creo que no… - sentí mi celular vibrar, lo tomé del bolsillo del pantalón y la pantalla centelleaba con el nombre de Kise en ella.

¿Kise-kun? – Kuroko había alcanzado a ver la pantalla de mi móvil – para qué llamará, ¿se habrá terminado el papel higiénico?

No es Kise – Kuroko me miró extrañado ante tan súbita y falsa respuesta – es su hermana.

¿Su hermana?

Sí.

¡Wuoooo! ¿estás saliendo con una de las hermanas de Kise? – Kagami había aparecido de repente frente a mí.

Yo… - la mentira que solté para salvarme me estaba complicando aún más – contestaré afuera, ya regreso.

Salí rápido para evitar más preguntas tontas y contesté la llamada.

Kasamatsu-senpai – la voz de Kise a través del móvil parecía más un susurro.

¿Qué pasó?

Ven… al baño… ahora mismo – su tono de voz era difícil de descifrar, preocupación y decepción adornaban su tibio acento.

¿Realmente se acabó el papel higiénico?

¿eh?... ¡NO!... sólo ven – colgó.

El espacio lucía vacío, no había nadie en los urinarios y realmente me estaba preocupando lo del papel higiénico, avancé para buscarlo en una de las cabinas y lo vi parado dentro de una de ellas, apenas pude pronunciar mitad de su nombre cuando me arrastró hacia él y nos encerró en el pequeño cubículo; apoyó el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, y me sujetó el rostro para que no escapara a su beso, sofocante y rápido, no podía respirar, era el beso más torpe y desagradable que había tenido, lo empujé, pero él siguió pegado a mí, así que lo embestí con mi rodilla y por fin pude alejarlo.

¡Qué diablos te pasa!

No te he besado en todo el día, ¿te parece mal, no te gusta?

¡NO! ¡No me gusta si lo haces de esa manera!

Se vuelve a acercar, acorralándome contra los muros del pequeño cubículo, sus brazos tensados a ambos lados de mi cabeza me impiden escapar, su expresión de enojo y su ceño fruncido me sacan de quicio, pero asumo que son sólo un reflejo de la que tengo en mi rostro ahora.

Y ahora qué… ha… - no puedo contralar una carcajada hipócrita – terminas de jugar con Kuroko y vienes a hacer esto conmigo.

¿Qué?... sabes que Kurokocchi es mi amigo.

Sí, muy buen amigo tuyo, se nota que disfrutas mucho pasar tiempo con él.

Sabes que no es así, en cambio tú – deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y siento como su respiración escarapela mi piel – luciendo tan feliz con ese tipo, hasta dejaste que respirara en tu cuello.

Oii – algo húmedo recorrió el costado de mi cuello, la lengua de Kise barría esa zona y era excitante, luego sentí como sus dientes se cerraban en una mordida dolorosa, quise separarlo pero fue inútil, recurrí a más fuerza y lo empujé violentamente contra el inodoro - deja de comportarte así, y menos en un lugar como éste.

Sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, otra vez cabizbajo, Kise cubrió su rostro con sus manos sin decirme palabra. Tal vez había exagerado, mucho de aquella noche era mi culpa, que estuviésemos en ese estúpido baño de karaoke era gracias a mí, y por más que me esforzaba por actuar, yo también moría de ganas de besarlo. Retiré sus manos de su rostro y levanté su mentón, si íbamos a besarnos, debíamos hacerlo adecuadamente.

Doblé mi cuerpo un poco para estar a la altura de Kise, y sentí como su manos se encerraban en mi cadera, el calor de ese lugar se asemejaba al del bar junto a ese bochorno que empezaba a empeñar mi mente, mis manos tampoco se podían quedar quietas y se colaron por la camiseta de Kise subiendo y acariciando su torso, bordee su espalda y luego baje hacia sus pantalones, luchando contra su postura para poder acariciar mejor su trasero, justo en ese momento nuestros tórridos besos se detuvieron con mi labio inferior estirado entre los dientes de Kise, apenas podía contener el aliento cuando terminó.

Uhmm… Senpai… tu mano…

Quiero hacerlo.

¿Qué? – su rostro estaba ruborizado y confundido, no quiero imaginar el mío, no puedo contener más lo que he tenido en la cabeza toda la semana – Kasamatsu-senpai…

Quiero tener sexo contigo, y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.


End file.
